the Unlikely Story of Amelia Bandecroft
by Orelneth
Summary: Amelia is overly saddened by the tedious life that she has been given. Will her journey in middle earth change that? Will she choose to stay with happiness or follow her duties of "the real world"?
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names from Lord of The Rings, that have been imagined by the brilliant J.R.R Tolkien. Although, I do hope you all have a sublime time reading chapter one of Amelia. I should be posting regularly on Sundays from now on. :) Enjoy!

Introduction

Let me tell you a story, a wonderful story at that. It's about the girl who seemed perfectly normal. She was a simple girl who looked as though she was average, except for the fact that her grades were better than anyone else, but that's beside the point. She was a tomboy. Her hair was less than manageable and yet she didn't seem to care. You see while most girls at the school were starting to wear makeup she'd really rather spend those precious hours reading. Her teachers didn't expect much from her, besides the grades. Her parents always thought she would make a good housewife, she was responsible, relatively thin, and kept her opinions to herself. This girl's name was Amelia. Amelia loved books, her nose was always sucked in one. Her mother was proud that she was forming her own ideas, and yet in this day and age, she must keep her opinions to herself.

This girl's name was Amelia. Amelia loved books, her nose was always sucked in one. Her mother was proud that she was forming her own ideas, and yet in this day and age, she must keep her opinions to herself.

"Don't speak to loud, don't raise your hand when you know the answer, don't stand out, make sure to never want to do a dishonorable job. That includes art, writing, singing, and acting." Those were the rules, her mother encouraged them, but her father, on the other hand, enforced them. When she spoke when she wasn't spoken to, he reprimanded her. When she was out watching the clouds in the garden for too long he would drag Amelia back in the house. When she was out playing in the forest behind her house her father would worry and call out here name. Sometimes for hours at a time. But there was one place nobody could ever disturb her. That was when she was reading. It was like her surroundings started to shift, time would fly so quickly it was like she was on a rocket going to another land, a magical land. She would stay up reading until the sun was up. Reading about magical rings, boarding schools, and 19th century love stories.

After being reminded that she was nothing special over, and over, and over again she started to believe it. Amelia was in school just because she had to get a piece of paper that proved she could take orders. She had a long way to go, though. Three more years of hell, getting worse every year too. There was a little sunshine, though, even on the cloudiest of days. She worked at a little bookshop called "The Magician's Bookshop". The woman who owned the shop was named Idril; she was the one who had thought Amelia should work at the bookshop since she was so passionate about the thing the shop was centered around. It was indeed 2015, therefore, she could work a job, yes it was illegal, but every time and inspector came Idril would say that Amelia was working there for a class. Idril would talk about her homeland, and teach her the rules even though Idril never expected her to apply them. Amelia was pretty sure Idril came from Australia, but the woman was never precise about her birthplace… … "TIME FOR SCHOOL!" mom shouted.

… "TIME FOR SCHOOL!" mom shouted.

I sprung out of bed and, of course, stub my toe on the edge of my childhood bed. I grabbed my uniform out of the closet, it was a dull outfit complete with a burgundy coat dress that looked like it was from the 40s, and underneath was a white blouse with a beige natural waist skirt that is exactly 3 inches under the knee. My shoes have always been too small, but father doesn't want to spend money unnecessarily. "Amelia now!" mom called again. I grab my leather satchel run downstairs to the kitchen and chug my orange juice grab a scone and run out the door. The school is close by, I tell myself, I probably don't have to run. When I arrive at school I am late, as usual. I walk into class, no time to get to my locker. As I walk in, the teacher finishes attendance with my name. "Here I am," I say in a low voice. "As per usual Amelia, why are you late?" asked, " Because I don't care about this class" I inaudibly whispered. "Pardon me I think I misheard you Ms. Bandcroft" he replied, " I am late because I was finishing the homework you gave us." Mr. Monroe raised both his eyebrows in surprise "Well ms. Bandcroft we're feeling a little bit bold today aren't we? Since you're late why don't you tell us about the French Revolution" he added, "The French revolution is the revolt of the poorest French citizen, called the third estate, against the Monarchy in 1789." I said looking directly at him, "come see me after class" Monroe decided. I sat down opened my notebook at started to draw. "Look, brace face decided to grace us with her presence," Jacob said. I just continued looking at my paper and doodling. "Good she's respecting her male counterpart, just like daddy asked," he said laughing and give a high five to his friends. "How can your dad even afford this school, aren't you like poor?" He said it loud enough so that the whole class could hear. "Well, at least, my dad won't have to pay twice so that you can redo your school year; and aren't you like 20 or something?" I said with a fake smile. "I'm only 19 ok?" he blushed and then left me alone. What seemed like forever ended, "class dismissed" called . "Ms. Bandcroft, I called on you not because you didn't know the answer but because I know that you are bored in this class, am I right?" he sat on the corner of his desk and looked at me "there must be something you really like to do, you don't have to tell me but, once you find that thing you must do it-

...you are dismissed," He said and wavered at the door. - By the time school ended I was incredibly tired, I had been wearing my coat the whole day, therefore, making excuses as to why my classmates could make fun of me. I have to hold myself back from running out of school, I was so excited to see

By the time school ended I was incredibly tired, I had been wearing my coat the whole day, therefore, making excuses as to why my classmates could make fun of me. I have to hold myself back from running out of school, I was so excited to see Idril because she is the only person I can relate to. There it was the beautiful book shop, it's sign was big a bit old but still as majestic. The letters on it were written in script and painted gold with a reddish background with other gold decals. Idril Gold is seen thru the little window that sat harmoniously on the door. She was a tall mixed raced woman, she looked like a mix of

There it was. The beautiful book shop, its' sign was big a bit old but still as majestic. The letters on it were written in script and painted gold with a reddish background with other gold decals. Idril Gold is seen thru the little window that sat harmoniously on the door. She was a tall mixed raced woman, she looked like a mix of Chanele Iman and Halle Berry. I walked into the bookstore and Idril greeted me with a hug "Well hello Lia!" she said, "how was school?" she continued. "It's crazy how those idiots drain your energy so fast," I replied less than enthusiastically. Then I grabbed a pile of books and started organizing them, "Lia what I told about where I'm from...?" the woman asked her, " Yes, terrifying creatures at every corner, people trying to fight them ...and dying: heroes, etc. It's a land that needed no technology -for some reason, and where people are happy living in trees on the ground and under the sea. why?" I wondered, " Would you like to visit it? The place of my kinsmen, would you like to visit it." She asked impatiently. "Yes, but my parents would never let-" she didn't let me finish "What if they didn't know, I know this probably sounds super shady, but I have reason to believe you are needed in my homeland," Idris said as she continued rearranging the books, "I'll go. there is nothing for me here" I replied unsurely.I recognized the fact that my life had been miserable since my birth made me want to leave even more.

" I'll send a letter to your parents", she logged on her computer and typed incredibly quickly, she logged off and then walked over to the backroom. "Come here Lia, we're going," she said as she open the door and I followed her into the room. She opened the locked vintage closet and got out a paintbrush and some white paint. I stayed quiet and watched as she traced a circle and wrote Imladris. My eyes opened wider as the circle started to glow brighter and brighter almost blinding me, then it stopped and there was a dirt trail surrounded by a very green forest where she had just drawn the circle. "I probably should have drawn this on the wall…" she said, I didn't have the time to respond because she pushed me in...


	2. The Voice Of The Forest

My eyes flutter open as I feel my body on the cold, hard ground. I wiggle my fingers a bit in the mud and lift my head to get a good look around. Everything looks so magical; the trees are so green and colossal, the breeze is cool whilst the air smells of fresh dew and wildflowers. I roll onto my back, quickly realizing how heavy my body feels, let myself gasp. My eyes open wider and my heart begins to quicken. All of a sudden, it hits me- I am alone. I try calling out for Idril but no one is around; and if they are they were doing a good job of hiding their presence. With all my might I sit up leaning against the closest boulder, as I sit there I can't help but stare. How could a place be so beautiful? When the trees rattled in the wind it was as if you can hear the voice of the forest, when light shines thru them, it's like receiving a warm and inviting welcome.

As I inhale my whole body starts to ache, I let out another gasp and look down at my torso, and quickly, unbutton my coat. On my white blouse was a small yet substantial amount of blood. Should I- no I shouldn't, I really shouldn't take out the rocks that have IMPALED me. How rude, honestly, I don't even know where on earth I am and that's the moment when nature decides to impale me… When I stand up the pain is worse, but I am afraid that if I don't try to find help, death will soon sing me to sleep. I rip off the coat on my back and tie it as tightly as I could around my waist. I feel so cold yet, oddly warm at the same time. After choosing a direction to walk towards, the hours seem to fly by.

My ears are buzzing so loudly that it is as if a thousand, nay- a million birds were flying past me all at the same time. I lean against a tree at the same time, I realize there is a trail right next to me, yet another direction to choose. Fun.

Out of thin air I hear a horse screeching, and as I turn around I come face to face with Idril and another fellow. "Oh, my Mila! I know these spells are sometimes inaccurate but I did not think-" the only thing that I have been able to hear after that was my own heartbeat, soon after my hearing gave away my legs soon followed. Only one of my five senses sorta works, and with all my resigning strength I am able to make out Idrils' friend carrying me to the back of his horse.

"Quick ride as fast as you can to inform the council of unfortunate state!" Idrils' friend uttered. "Until I see you again my friend, and I do apologize for letting her get so hurt…" replied turning her horse around, "You know magic isn't an exact science-" "If it were, it would be science!" the man quickly retorted while cutting her off, and in an instant, they were both riding so quickly away from each other that one could think they had just been in a squabble.

"Hold on," he whispered as they were galloping, "there so much for you here, it would be ashamed for you to leave this world now" he continued…

When they finally get to Rivendell, the rider brought her to the infirmary, and while she was being treated, the council had come to see . "Is it really her.." one muttered as the other were staring at her in awe. For the first time in her life, and even without her being conscious she could feel herself being welcomed. "She is so beautiful, just like her mother," a tall and majestic lad said, and as the nurses as been checking her lips and mouth for signs of poison the same man stopped her "what is on her teeth?" he politely asked. Idril walked into the room and answered his question by telling him they were braces and that they were used on Earth to straighten the teeth, and that even if one didn't need them they would probably get them since it was a right of passage, at least from where was from. The svelte women looked around the room crossing eyes with a few men from the council, "Do you not think, Elrond, that it is best for to rest alone for now?" she said implying that Amelia would be more comfortable if she woke up alone. Elrond looked at in the eyes and a short nod, then he wavered at the council to exit the room when they were all gone Idril left the room as well.

My eyes shoot open, this time when I awake I am in a room. Am I dead? It can't be, I move my arms and sit up. Inferring that I am indeed not dead isn't very difficult, my whole body is so sore! I roll off the side of the bed and put my feet on the floor, moderating the amount of pressure I put on them to see if anything else hurts. My clothes had been taken off, washed, and put on the dressers next to me. I look at the reflection in the mirror barely recognizing it was me, my face had been minimally injured, but my braces were gone and my teeth were straight. There were badges from my arms to my torso, some even on my legs. I turn my head to look out he window and feel my eyes open wider- the view was unlike anything I've ever seen before, the sky was a gradient shade of orange, the trees, mountains, and waterfall were absolutely indescribable. I took the white blanket that was covering my bed, tied it under my arms in order to make it look as much of dress as possible. My normal clothes would've of been too restricting for my wounds, even the thought of putting them on make me cringe. I walked out the room and into a hallway, from there I tried to logically decide where to go from here. What most surprises me is the design of the building; it's so intricate and so… Open. There it is, the exalting view. I put all of my upper body weight on a railing and take it all in. If this was the place Idril came from, why would she ever leave? In the distance she could hear yells some she thought were calling out her name, but she couldn't be sure. A few steps away was an enchanting gazebo type thing which I decide to walk to. " ! , there you are, we have been looking for you everywhere," an incredibly beautiful, no beautiful isn't the word mesmerizing is better. I look at him in awe, " are you alright? Did I startle you?" the man followed. "Yes, quite alright thank you, you can call me Amelia by the way," I managed to get out, "Well then Amelia, we should get you back to the infirmary-" as he looked at her more closely, he realized that she had zoned out. "I'm sorry I just feel-" I tried to explain, "drowsy, fatigued," he said as he put his hands behind his back, "how do you know?" I wondered, and as a huge gush of wind flew past me and almost knocked me over. If it weren't for the fair fellow I don't think I would've woken up from that. "Amelia, we must come back to the infirmary for your last check up." Without have time to protest we were already on our way there…

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this part of the story! I do apologize for all the mistakes in the last part and hope this one will be better. Please like and comment! Thank you for following my story and have a beautiful MLK weekend.


	3. The Lady Of Lothlorìen

_Authours Note: Suprise! I'm releasing a new chapter a couple days in advance for you guys. I have midterms coming up through January 26 to February 11th. I fear I might not be able to post as often, I have pre-written some things for the story(which I will post later.) I apologize in advance if I miss a couple weeks of writing. (I promise I'll make it up during February break.) xoxo, Orelneth._

As we arrive at the infirmary the only thing that was able to be seen was a hoard of people. "Are they all looking for me?" I whispered to the man. "Not anymore," he followed; I wondered why everyone was on high alert since I had only been gone for a couple of minutes. "Mila!" Idril said coming closer to me, "you had us all so worried," she persisted, "why ever did you leave for so long without telling anyone?" I let a bewildered look fall upon my face, letting anyone who was observative enough see that I had no understanding of what she had just said. "You've been gone for hours!" she unveiled, "I- I'm sorry…" I said looking at the ground. The man who was once by my side was next to Idril and whispered something in her ear. A nurse came to me with a robe, I could feel my face turning red, the makeshift dress I was wearing must of been far too revealing to wear here. Suddenly I heard a voice pop in my head telling me not to be afraid, that I was safe. I looked up, to my surprise, a most ravishing woman was looking at me with a slight smile. "M'lady, please come, we must finish your evaluation," the same nurse hurriedly brought me back to reality and took me inside the room, shut the door, closed the curtains, turned on the lights with the snap of her fingers and politely asked me to lie down. As my eyelids closed, I saw lights over my eyelids, blue, pink, green, silver, then gold…

XXX

" I'm sorry to have worried you all, I am afraid she can be quite naïve at times," Idril said but an unexpected reply by her riding partner was made. "Yes, may be a bit naïve, but I think it is unfair to say so since she has no idea who she actually is…" "You are right Aragorn, but we must hurry in telling her such information. I fear the longer we wait, the more aghast she will be by the information," Lady Galadriel added. They all nodded, dispatched into groups they were more familiar with, and went about their day.

Lady Galadriel, Aragorn, and Idril all sat down at a table to talk further about the matter. "How do you know it is her?" they both asked to Idril, " she- when she first came to my bookshop, she was wearing this," from her pocket Idril took out The Evenstar. Galadriel held out her hand so that she could get a better look at it. "Dear, so it really is her," The Lady of the Light uttered, a slight tear could be seen, but throughout the course of the conversation it never fell neither did it subside. " How could it be, I thought her mother suffered from a miss-carriage?" Aragorn implied, "It was a lie… Her mother did not want her; her "uncle" would have been to angry with her," Galadriel spoke once more. " Amatae had her daughter with a man whose identity she hid, even from me. She went away to earth to give birth so that elves from Mirkwood could not find her. When it was done, she put the baby at an adoption center. The rest I do not know since Amatae died before she could come to Lothlorìen," Lady Galadriel explained. "What do you want me to do, Arwen can teach her more about magic that I ever could…" Aragorn sighed. Idril looked at both of them and said, " I thought we should bring her to the fates," "Tis' much too dangerous for an untrained person to go there, anyway she will be safer here until we figure out when it is safe to spread this news." Three nodded in agreement, " Gandalf better be made aware of this news, maybe he can tell us more about her life, after all, he was the one who kept his eye on her for 16 years," She said with a smile.

XXX

Faint yells could be heard running thru the corridor, then apologies and some formalities. " Ah my friend, it has been nice of you to accept flying me all the way here!" An old man said joyously. "Gwaihir, my friend, as always this ride has been very enjoyable, until next time," The gent said. The eagle let out a surprisingly human laugh, "Dear old fellow, It has been my pleasure, if you need me, just call." The cyclopean eagle said, he then bowed and flew away. The man used his walking stick up until the point where he saw the three comrades looking at him. "Well don't you know it's impolite to stare?" He said jokingly, he approach Lady Galadriel first, kissed her hand, then Idrils' and then gave a warriors embrace to Aragorn. "It is nice to see you here and well, Gandalf," Lady of Lorìen said, "it is indeed," Aragorn agreed. "Well close your mouth dear, do you not recognize me," he said with a laugh, " I do it's just-" Lady Galadriel cut her off, "I sent him a message while you and Aragorn were talking. If I dare say, I believe you have been spending too much time in America?" she said playfully as they all laughed. The old friends sat down at the table, and Gandalf began to explain Amelia's story

XXX

"Alright miss, you are all done, there is a gown in the dresser which is your size; we will send someone to gather you when your room is ready," as soon as she was done, the nurse left the room. Amelia didn't even have time to thank her. She heard a scream coming from outside, startled Amelia put on her clothes on in record time, and before her dress was even put on correctly, she exited the room. "What on earth is going on!" she yelled, a few soldiers looked at her but then ran to the end of the hallway. "Lady Bandcroft, nice to see you again, for your safety I would advise you to come with me," Gandalf said. "Well come on now dear," Gandalf waved at a bridge in front of her room after they were done crossing it, he told her to hide. "Why am I hiding here?" Amelia questioned the man, " People are looking for you, and we know not their intentions, so please stay hidden." Gandalf left right after Amelia gave him a short nod. She knelt behind a rock and looked at what was going on. From what she could see, this person had long platinum blonde hair, extremely tall, dressed in a regal manner, and had a hell of an attitude. "There are rumors. Rumors that Amatae had a daughter. Rumors I have ignored for a short period of time, but today I hear that the long lost daughter of my niece has been taken to Rivendell." The blonde man said while looking over the landscape. Amelia quickly ducked and clutched her chest as if to make her heart stop from beating so fast. "How. I want an explanation." His voice was getting more and more impatient. Amelia peered back the people trying to negotiate with the man. "Guards, look for her, search Rivendell," he said as he went to the Gazebo that I was in earlier today- or was it yesterday, whatever day it was she just wanted this moment to be over. "King Thranduil, please… I have been looking over her for a while now and, she is fine." He was a King! At the sound of that word she widened her eyes. " _Fine?_ That is up for me to judge, when my dear friend died, I promised to take care of his daughter. If only she would have told me she was pregnant…" He said with dismay, "You would have killed the childs' father," Idril yelled. "Possibly… Some Mirkwood elves and I will stay here until she makes her presence known, is that alright with you Lord Elrond." Elrond nodded and then showed the King and his men to their quarters.

Amelia sat back, she brought her hand up to her head and just thought. What if she was raised here, what if she learned everything here. The fact that she learned her mother didn't want her was a surprise. Out of thin air, tears started to fall from the childs' eyes. "Poor girl," she heard again as she saw the same beautiful women come towards her," sit up child; let us be your family." As The women spoke, her lips appeared not to move, she and Amelia stood up, she saw Gandalf and Aragorn talking to some guards. "My name is Galadriel, she said embracing Amelia, I was one of your mothers' dearest friends. If you have any questions you can come to me. Besides, how was your stay on Earth?" Amelia looked up at Galadriel, "Are we not on Earth?" Galadriel shook her head and smiled, " We will explain all of this in the morning; I believe this belongs to you." Galadriel put The Evenstar around her neck, "Where did you find this, I thought I lost it…" the lady of the forest shrugged and told her all answers would come in time.

Two guards stood behind Galadriel, "Identify yourself, m'lady," the guard on the left said. "My name is Athena from the house of Zeus," Amelia lied, "Ardehel, it seems everything is clear," They both nodded to Galadriel and "Athena", then left. The voice of Galadriel popped in my head as we walked forward, "you should never impersonate a god, but you chose wisely, Athena has a good temper for a god." I looked at her, at her and whispered: " The Greek gods are real?" She then nodded with a smile. She brought me to a half open room. A bookshelf sat at the base of split stairs with other bookshelves scattered along the other walls. Up the stairs was a statue and a few doors. Then partial ceiling let in the blue light that the moon was casting, giving the room an, even more, noble and palatial feel. "There is your room," Galadriel said as she waved at Amelia to open the doors. "You will find it is quite nice," Amelias' eyes widened as big as they possibly could. The room was big, very big. There were tapestries, beautiful decals on the walls and ceiling, very tastefully done if I may add to. In front of Amelia was an archway that led to a balcony that overlooked the most beautiful view she had ever seen. "This is too much…" Amelia said with a smile. "Oh darling, haven't you heard, you are royalty," Galadriel said as she exited the room.

Amelia discovered her new room. The was one dresser, a living room, a bathroom, and the bedroom was the room where you first walked in.

I decide to take a bath for the reason that there were many luxurious smelling oils and minerals to add to it. I tied up my hair and took off my clothes, in exception for the necklace of course. She thought about what Galadriel said, _could she really be royalty_? After a split second she dismissed that thought.

XXX

I soaked in the bath well over an hour. I've never felt this clean in my life, my skin was even softer than a dolphin. I grab a robe that was hanging on the door and made myself some tea with the kit that was provided. There were some books laid on the table but the writing is one that had surpassed my very limited knowledge for languages. Once I was dry and my tea was finished I opened the dresser; inside where the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. The fabrics were light and soft, the shoes were flexible and comfortable. I grab the simplest one that I can, the same goes with the shoes. I have no desire to go to sleep, possibly because of the time difference. Anywhere throughout this place, a delicate melody can be heard. I looked to the corner of my room and say that my bag was there, "I don't even remember taking that!" I exclaimed. I went to my bag and saw that I had packed a book; I took it then decided to go out and explore the perimeter.

Once I was in the hallway I memorized, left of the statue and five doors down. There were guards posted everywhere. They looked at the people that passed to and fro, some kids were being hurried to go back to their rooms. Some guards were indulging in discussion while others were standing as straight as a pole.

I went back to the gazebo which I was at a couple of hours ago. I find that time stands still there, the perfect area to read a book. I sighed as I admired the view. No amount of words could ever do this place justice. "I don't care if you have to search every room Lord Elrond! I must find her. You have to know who she is," The King asked in desperation to Elrond, "You are not the man who usually loses his temper, Thranduil," he said lifting an eyebrow. I could see out of the corner of my eye Elrond coming to the balcony close to where I was. "I know who she is, but like you have mentioned before, she will unveil herself when she is ready." Elrond simply dismissed any other comments on Thranduils' part, "now, I must go, my daughter has requested my presence," With that Elrond made his dramatic exit. I heard the King speak a language that I did not comprehend.

After a while, I was beginning to tire, so I closed my book, stood up, and unwrinkled my dress. When I stood I felt the kings glare on me, a cold sweat started to develop which sent shivers down my spine. I turned around to face him, our stares met and I curtsied, unsure if it was the proper thing to do. He nodded and turned around. I let out an exhale, so loud that I feared HE might hear it.

XXX

"Ion nîn, I would like you to keep a closer eye on that girl who just departed, she seems to know something," Thranduil said, "Ada, I come here as a friend to Aragorn, not a foe. He has personally asked me to make sure everybody stays safe," Legolas said matter-of-factly. " My dear boy, I just- you know how much I loved Amatae. I loved her like a father loves a daughter, her death and the death of my beloved hath become so much for me to bear, though I had you to get me through it," Thranduil looked thankful for his son, and with a curt nod, Legolas agreed to keep his eye on the girl. "I must go quickly before I lose her," Legolas quickly hugged his father then left in all haste.


	4. Call Of The Wild

I shouldn't have done. Oh, I really shouldn't have done that. I thought as I put my whole body weight against the wall holding my book to my chest. I quickly remember guards are watching this places' every move so I try to bring my heart rate back to normal. I feel my body start to shake. I start running to the fountain disregarding my book. I sit on the border and dunk my face in the water. I get a lot of points for trying to remain discreet, to be honest, that was never my strong point. I bring my head out of the water cup my hands and drink some. To my surprise, the water tasted clean, fresh.

I took a moment to gather myself, the reflection the water gave off was so clear. I looked at my reflection for a moment to see if I had wet my hair, I had not; I see that on the balcony was a young man, probably in is twenties(though I do not know since I have not seen his face) who had his back to me. "M'lady are you alright," Aragorn said bringing me the book I had let fall on the floor. "I feel quite tired but I should be fine, thank you," I said with a smile, " It's the second time you have helped me today and I must thank you." He smiled and said it was no problem. "Windel," Aragorn said as he looked up to the man in the balcony," What are you doing up there?" The man came down the nearest stairs and joined us. "I was just enjoying a book, and the view," for a split second I swear he looked at me, not just at my face, but at my stature. "Beautiful necklace, m'lady" he then followed. Aragorn and I looked at each other, then I realized that Aragorn had the same necklace as I do." Surprising that she has not given up her heart to anyone," Aragorn joked. The comment made me blush. " Well I'll leave you to men to it then," I added with a smile. Both Aragorn and

" Surprising that she has not given up her heart to anyone," Aragorn joked. The comment made me blush. " Well I'll leave you two men to it then," I added with a smile. Both Aragorn and Windel turned to me, Aragorns' eyes widened as if to tell me I messed up. I erupted in fake laughter, followed by Windel then Aragorn and all those who were sneaky enough to hear the conversation. "Well I really must go, Lady Galadriel wants me to speak of 'The situation' with her," he said half sardonically, he said his goodbyes and left me with a stranger. I hate it when people do that, like how do you expect me to talk to a stranger, mostly one as handsome. If at first I thought Aragorn was unspeakably attractive, then Windel; He was mighty handsome too. "I really must get to my room," I said. "If you would do me the honor of letting me walk you," the tall man asked. "I don't know you," I said narrowing my eyes, "therefore, I must deny," I continued with a smile. "It's a shame, it would have been my honor, until next time lady Athena…

XXX

"Wait," Windel called out, "walk with me, I fear I am not from this realm and If you do not accompany me I might get lost," he said with a smile. Amelia was at a loss for words. She doesn't know this place either! "Of course…" she said with a curt nod. Windel asked Amelia how the Rivendell elves were doing. Elves Amelia thought. He must be delusional. "If I may be so bold as to ask you why we are here?" Amelia asked politely. "Do you not recognize me?" He wondered, staring coldly into the distance. " I am afraid- I am afraid I do not." Windel forcefully grabbed her wrist, the more she tried to take it back he just held it tighter. He got closer and whispered, "listen here, princess, I know who you are and you're not going to fool me." He let go of her wrist which had been bruised by his grip. Amelia stayed. She was so scared she could barely move a muscle. She seemed confused by what he said, "I'm not a-" He hurriedly turned his attention back to her, " My master has asked me to kill you, and to bring back your head. Somehow, I look at you, and think it is not right." Amelia tried to move but it was impossible, every single ligament in her body was stiff. "I think you should feel what my sister did before she was murdered! Then, when your body smashes against the floor, I will collect the salvageable and show it to my master," he said with a grin. Again he grabbed her by the wrist, this time holding her above the edge of the bridge. The only emotion Lia could get across was fear. The hellish thing sensed that and laughed, a little too loud this time.

XXX

"Goodnight princess," Windel sneered. Amelia tried to hold on to the ledge but she couldn't move her arm past her hip. Lia closed her eyes expecting to be dropped at any second. "Goodnight princess!" a woman said as she grabbed Lias' wrist and knocked out her assailant. "Hold on," Arwen said as she pulled the girl up. She held on to her for dear life, "Amelia, are you alright?" she questioned. Amelia looked around before answering, seeing a few elves out of their chambers and looking to see if they were all right. "I think so," she said as she tried to stand up. Her legs were too weak, they trembled and she fell back down- well almost. She gracefully caught her once more and sat her down. Amelia brought her hands up to her face. Thru all the years of mocking and torment; all the years people were poking at her flaws, this moment was where she felt the most vulnerable. She kneeled next to her and asked if she was able to stay still. When Lia nodded, the woman inspected Windel. Amelia let her heart run out of pace, she was a human after all and it was normal to have feelings, right? A ball in her throat started to form, no not now. This was absolutely not the time! A single tear ran along her cheek and fell to the floor. Amelia pushed her whole body back so that she could support her weight against the railing. Her rescuers' ears perked up and she turned around. "Hey, hey… It's ok, you're ok," she said wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Having said that, Amelia stood up and attempted running to her quarters. " are you alright?" Aragorn asked matching her pace. "Quite thank you," she replied coldly. The woman who had saved her caught up to them and said, "Aragorn, my friend, I believe it is best to leave her be." " What has happened, my love?" he asked back. " She almost died," Arwen said gesturing for Aragorn to stay put, "I'll try to talk to her."

XXX

Amelia slammed the door and locked it. Her fathers' voice ran thru her mind, DISAPPOINTMENT, he yelled at her. She slid down the door and buried her face in her knees. What had just happened? This was all a mistake, a huge mistake. All she wanted to do was get away from her responsibilities. Now, NOW she had just made a fool of herself. _I want to go back, back to when things were simpler._

She heard a knock on the door, she quickly gathered herself and wiped her tears away. "Amelia, please, I just came to see if you were ok?" she said as Lia opened the door. "Yes, yes I'm fine," she lied and smiled. She squinted a bit then her expression softened " I mean no trouble, but what you have been thru is not something you are fine after," she added and gently made her sit on the couch that was in the middle of the room. " I meant to thank you for saving my life," she said truthfully. "It was no problem," she said as he smiled warmly. She took her hand and looked at her wrist, it was purple and red. She moved it around and asked if it hurt, she nervously said yes. Arwen told her that her wrist was broken. She took one of the leather band that was tiring the curtain open and tied it around Amelias' wrist, "that should stabilize it, Amelia." "How do you know my name?" She asked taking her hand back. "I heard… I know who you are, who you are from, roughly…" "Then why don't you tell me," she said standing up, "since everyone here since to know me better than I do?" Lia practically yelled as she opened the door. "I'm sorry, I-" she tried to say, "It's okay, I understand." Standing up, the tall women prepared to leave. "If ever you need me to talk, about anything. I'll be there."

XXX

I slowly wake up to the delightful smell of pastries. I stretch a bit, then get out of bed. My wrist hurt more than yesterday and my whole arm felt numb. Opening the closet I see that the gowns that once were inside have been changed to training gear and some fancier dresses. I grabbed a curve-hugging green shirt. It had 3/4 sleeves with matching long half gloves to go with it. A wide golden belt with golden details, I imagine was to be put around the waist. It had beautiful lighter green decals. To go with it were simple black pants and boots.

I loosely tied my hair in a french braid, grabbed a cloak that had been laid out and made my way back to the forest. "How could you let that happen to her?" she heard, "I hoped you would be able to keep an eye on her, but she does have the tendency to walk around without warning anyone," another voice arose, " you have not put any restrictions on her, and she does not have anything to do all day what do you expect," the same voice said in frustration. "She needs time to rest, from her normal life and what has just happened to her." "It surprises me that word has spread so quickly," another sighed, " We have not taken into consideration the coming of the elf-king and the fact that she is untrained and unaware which makes her easier to kill," she heard a familiar voice say. "That is why we have brought you three here, to train her," a woman spoke, "and teach her." "I will, I trust you two will as well," she heard a few say "ok" or "alright". Well, I'm not going to be able to down the way I usually do… I go past my room and to the end of the corridor where a horse was visible. I whistle. A horse hears me and comes under the window. I jump down onto the horse. OW! That hurt more than I thought it would, I've seen it done in movie many times but never before have I done anything like it(or probably every will ever do it again.) I pull my hood up and ride into the forest.


	5. What's Done

The colors were still as vibrant, the aroma still as sweet. It had rained last night, the forest was still humid from it. The sound of a horn could clearly be heard, "The Royal hunt has begun!" she heard. Horses trampling the ground, branches breaking, dogs barking made her horse unsteady. "Come on! We must get away!" She turned around her reigns and galloped in the opposite direction of the royals. After riding for awhile, she felt her horse needed water and rest. There was a puddle on the ground that the horse drank out of, on the spur of the moment, a ginormous elk hurried past her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You must go!" she yelled, as soon as she said that, the animal ran away. Amelia got back onto her horse and rode being the elk to make sure it was safe. Where was it? Well If I've managed to loose it, there isn't much hope that the royals find it.

She turned back once more and heard a gunshot. NO! How could they? "HAYA!" she said as she slapped the reign against the horse. It took off in a sprint,

kill an innocent animal for game? In a land like this…

"Whoa, Whoa..," the man said as our horses started to circle each other. "Are you alright?" he asked Amelia, "I am alright but you've nearly scared the life out of him!" The mans ears perked up as he continued to ask, "Who?" "That elk! what has he ever done to you that you should kill him for?" Amelia asked. " I must say I have never really met him before, but, please if you would take down your hood?" "My hood? I do not see why-" He cut her off, " Just a matter of propriety," as soon as he said so she did. Lias' eye lit up. He had the allure of a prince but the beauty of a god. "You have spoken with the elk then?" the man said after her face was revealed, "No, not quite. I looked into his eyes and I just- I felt like he still had something great to accomplish, that's all," Amelia added unsurely. "Miss, what do they call you?" the man asked while suppressing a smile(which annoyed Lia a bit), she shook her head and said, "It matters not what they call me." He looked amused by her answer, then uttered "you should not be in a forest, alone." "I am not alone, I'm with you, Mister-; what do they call you?" she pondered, "You don't know who I am" he replied flabbergasted. " That is, they call me Legolas," he continued, "I trust you come from Imladris?" he asked raising an eyebrow "In ways yes." "Do they treat you well?" he quickly asked, " More than I probably deserve," Amelia replied. He sat straighter and smiled at her, the ruckus of the players came closer. "Oh please, Mister Legolas don't let them hurt him," Amelia pleaded. "Well, you see we're hunting, it's what's done." Amelia cut him off from further speaking and said, "Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it should be done." He smiled and let out a small laugh and said, "Yes, you are right!" then looked at her in the eyes, which made her blush. A few official guardsmen found them, "Your m-" Legolas quickly turned to them and yelled back, "Legolas it's, Legolas!" "Alright Legolas," the guard said with a smirk, "We must go back, the hunt has ended!" Amelia looked horrified, " You didn't hurt it did you?" the guards looked at each other and said, "My Lady, the elk got away, much to the Kings' dismay…"

The new friends both let out a relieved gasp, "I really must go," they both said at the same time. They laughed a bit then Amelia politely nodded and asked, "do you have any idea, uh… how I can get back to Imladris?" Mister Legolas had a questioning look and smiled "East miss, and until later…" He smiled and headed back with his men. He watched her leave and smiled.

"Well my dear prince, it appears that lust is quite strong today, eh?" The officer mockingly smiled, "Do shut up, Galan," the prince smirked. The other officer pat Legolas on the back and added: " It seems like you will not be alone much longer." They all laughed and rode away to meet the rest of the group.

Amelia rode back to the stables with all haste. She brought the horse to the drinking post and tied him up. She splashed some water on her face and rubbed it off and walked to the great entrance.

"M'lady! You can't keep disappearing all the time, everybody has been looking for you! " Amelia explained her reasons for going, "Alright miss I'll cover for you this time! Head up the stairs and go to the library, say you got lost or something," she quickly added. Amelia turned around to thank her "Go!" the servant hurried her. Amelia ran up the stairs and just when she closed the door heard horns…

XXX

"We have looked everywhere, are you sure no one came here?" Alan asked, "No, not a soul since we last spoke," She assured. "Have you not found the girl?" The King asked, "No sire-". The King cut him off and told him to search all the castle once more. "Legolas I will look in the library if she is anything like her mother that where she is." Legolas nodded and went to warn Aragorn.

Amelia heard the doors open. The King! she thought. She put away her soaking wet cloak, good enough. She took her hair down, grabbed a book and slid past him. He grabbed her wrist, and not the good one. She winced a little and said "Sire," and bowed her head. "M'Lady, have we met before?" he interrogated, "I don't believe so," she answered shakily. He looked her up and down then his eyes caught on her necklace. He let go of her arm then took the necklace in between his fingers, "where did you get this, did you steal it?" he further questioned, "I would never! This- this has been with since birth!" Amelia said taking it out of his hands. "Your name?" he asked, "I must go, I'm sorry…" Amelia said as she quickly scurried off. Right as she got out the door she smashed into something very hard. She tripped and fell on her broken wrist, "Motherf-" she blurted out. "I'm sorry Miss- you!" Aragorn said. Amelia looked up in awe, she saw the king and Aragorn looked down at her. "Amelia we have been looking for you everywhere," Aragorn reprimanded, " you cannot do that to us." He continued, "Thranduil, this is your god-daughter," the king handed her, her cloak that she had thrown away. "I believe you have left this in there, Amelia," Thranduil said. "So, you're the one who my son and the others will be training," she looked horrified, Lia wasn't ready for this. She certainly didn't want to train with some bimbo. "I thought I got to decide when I was ready!" Amelia practically yelled, "There is no time! News… has spread too quickly, and the threat of you dying is much too great…" the ragged man continued. "It is nice to meet you, Lady Amelia," The King said as he bowed, "Tis not you who should be bowing, but me," Lia said. "As for your running away without warning, I am sorry but you must learn your lesson, at least until your wrist has healed itself enough so that you can properly handle a weapon," Amelia looked at them both, "Yes, we have arranged that you stay in the servant quarters and work as one, until further notice…" Amelia smiled, " If you both believe it to be formidable, I shall be off to pack my things." Amelia, dishearted, bowed her head, "that will not be necessary, it has been taken care off. You will be working in the south wing, taking care of the bed chambers, and when you are done, in the kitchen," Thranduil basically ordered, "Andriel will take you to your quarters so you can change, Good-day, and until lunch time," he finished then left with Aragorn.


	6. The Toothbrush

**_DISCLAIMER: This chapter is ridiculously short. I have not ben able to write as much as I would like to have; but either_** ** _tommorow_** ** _( F_** ** _ebruary_** ** _,16, 2016) or the day after, I will have more to add as another chapter. Tgank you and please enjoy! :)_**

She was now wearing a light blue dress which was cut off at 3/4 of her legs. There were flower decals on the bottom of her skirt, and a corset, which was quite comfortable. She used an old piece of cloth as a headband, to keep her long hair out of her face.

"Come on , you must go to the south wing and fix up the chambers, I trust you know how to make a bed," Andriel smiled mockingly, Amelia nodded yes and was on her way.

She made sure to knock before she entered, no answer so she walked in. Clothes were on the floor everywhere like Paris Hilton's wardrobe had just exploded everywhere. Amelia picked them up sighing, after several coming and goings she was done and they were in the washing. As she was beginning to make the bed she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Naturally, she knocked on the door and asked if anyone was in there. "Yes, you can clean here if you'd like," a mans' voice came from the room. "I'll just be a moment," Amelia called back. She quickly made the bed so that she could clean the rest of the rooms. She grabbed the dirty sheets and dropped it off at the laundry.

As she walked in the room for what seemed like the hundredth time Amelia gulped. She saw the same man she had met earlier, "Ah Miss," he bowed. "It seems Mister Legolas cannot stop speaking of you, but we had no idea you were a servant," the soldier half japed. Neither did I, she thought. "I am sorry if I had not met your expectations, now if I may finish…" she wavered at the unclean room. He nodded then dismissed himself without further communication.

XXX

"Lunch Service!" the kitchen maids yelled, "Not for you," said Andrìel. "My king has asked me to bring you to the infirmary so that you may recover quicker."

By the time the nurses had healed her it was sundown. "Now Miss, it's no longer broken but it's sprained; in two days you will be able to resume regular activities." I nodded and was dismissed.

"You must clean the kitchen, do the dishes and make pristine the dining room… With this," A man said with an evil smile. He gave her an old bucket and a toothbrush, "are you serious?" Amelia said with the ridiculous tone in her voice, "No I'm Galan!" he joked. She smiled and went to clean.

"What a prick," she said as she got to the dining room. She swept and swept and swept, wiped and wiped and wiped; she turned the seats facing down and placed them on the table. In the kitchen she went; she put warm water and seemed to her as dish soap in the bucket.

XXX

"Lady Amelia?" she heard a voice say. "Amelia, have you been cleaning all night?" Amelia sluggishly looked up " I beg your pardon." "With a toothbrush nonetheless," Thranduil shook his head, " I do appreciate you looking out for me, but why," Amelia wondered. " I could not safe keep your mother well and safe, yet that doesn't mean I won't do the same with you," Thranduil regretted. "Well that is very kind," the King look saddened and then spun my whole world around. " I am sorry to announce to you that you will be going back to school, but not your old school. You will be attending The Rosenberg School in London. It is run by one of my good friends and your training will be done there. We, that is, The council and I believe that you would be safer there..."


	7. A New Life

" I am sorry to announce to you that you will be going back to school, but not your old school. You will be attending The Rosenberg School in London. It is run by one of my good friends and your training will be done there. We, that is, The council and I believe that you would be safer there."

"Alright, but I would like to warn my parents and friends, the few that I do have deserve to know," He looked at her then laughed nervously, "Their minds have been wiped, they will have no recollection of you," Amelias' face reddened suddenly, she felt sad, then, in an instant, sadness melted into anger and she yelled, " you had no right! You have shattered my only reality! How dare you? How- How could you," she felt warm tears stream down her face, "I-" the King tried to speak but Amelia wouldn't have it. She almost slapped him but she was too slow, "I understand you mad and afraid but-" she looked up at him then broke out into a hysterical laugh, "I cannot even begin to tell you how much you don't know about what I am feeling! I have agreed to everything you have asked me to do, but this-" Amelia was cut off by Aragorn who had been brought to the room by some guards and what seemed like the entirety of the people who habited this place. "You shall not react in such a way, you must respect yourself," the man spoke. There were mutters heard, one was louder than the other it said" and near her king too." Amelias' anger turned to disdain "Do not tell me how to act, Do not tell me what I should and should not do. You have robbed me of my only childhood…" Lia turned away to the astonished faces of the people of Imladris. "Lia we're…" she looked back, sucking up her tears, "what if… what if the only thing you've ever learned from the people you've ever loved was erased in an instant- WITHOUT your consent? How would you react? How would all of you react!" she yelled at everyone who was staring down at her. "I'd probably react like you…" Aragorn and Thranduil muttered. It was too late, though, she was gone.

XXX

"There it is. The fire of which Lady Galadriel has foreseen," The King told the council, "and it is terrifying." The council mumbled then spoke, "She cannot stay here, that is for sure, and his nephew said that they would look out for her. She will be sent to their school, will not be given any special treatment; then after we are sure nobody knows where she is, will undergo training. If there are any objections say NAY." Aragorn sighed with relief, and the king smiled. "Will there, at least, be security?" he asked, "No, nothing must change from the usual routine," Lord Elrond declared. "So be it," The King replied, and with that the council was dismissed.

XXX

It was now a week after I had been told my past was erased, and oddly I felt freed. Not held back by any of the previous boundaries. After all these years of dreaming of adventure, I had gotten one.

"Time to go princess!" Galan yelled, I opened the door and walked with him down the corridor. "You look pale m'lady, you aren't too nervous, are you?" he teased, "no," I replied dryly. "Here is all you will need, your clothes have been sent to the school and money will be provided on this," He handed me a credit card and shook my hand " Why me?" I asked, "I don't know, princess," I rolled my eyes and smiled. He handed me a vile filled with a cloudy blue liquid, "It's a transportation potion to go to the school, take my hand and I'll escort you." I was going to take off the cap to drink it but Galan stopped me before I could, "What are you doing, do you have a death wish?" he smiled and shook his head, "You thrown it on the ground and walk thru the portal," he said matter of factly. "Oh, what was I thinking…" I sarcastically whispered to myself. He wavered at me to throw it, as soon as he did I threw it on the ground. A cloud of blue smoked danced and twirled until the clear image of a school was visible. "You first," he said. "So do I just, walk in?" I asked, "the quicker the better." We jumped in together and when we landed in front of the school I let go of his hand. It was a very modern high school with a huge botanical garden in the middle. There were two towers that stood tall and connected buildings that was shaped like an oval. Behind the gate in front of us, I could see what I could imagine was the main building. I know this is stupid but it seemed like the whole building had a presence. Anyways, this establishment had a lot of windows and doors and the school was surrounded by a forest and mountains.

"It's beautiful," I said, "It's just a school, don't get all emotional," Galan said with a smirk. My luggage appeared in a puff of glitter. I went to pick them up and heard the cheeriest voice I had heard since my mom after she one a free bouquet of flowers. My mom always loved flowers, when I was younger she would get mad because I would lay in her beautiful peonies.

I only did it because the smelled nice and they were really comfortable. I always thought my life was the worst ever but now I realize it wasn't that bad, at least, the mom part wasn't.

The voice snapped me back to reality, "Welcome students, I hope you all had a wonderful spring break, you all will have the weekend off, as usual, then on Monday will reprise with your new schedules. If you have any problems please see me, or any of the staff at our offices. Thank you ladies and good luck with this trimester!" the girls applauded and yelled, "Thank you !" It kind of surprised me since he was a rather short older gentleman but he seemed to know how to light up a room.

looked at me then waved, " ! ! It so nice to finally meet you!" he said as he shook my hand, "How wonderful! Here is your room number and key, you will see your roommates. You can decorate your room however you please. If you have anything to talk about please see me, or if you want to talk to your godfather we can arrange anything." He said with a bright smile, "Wait, I thought I wasn't getting any special treatment?" Galan and both laughed and looked at me, "this is how we treat all our students, worry not. Oh and I almost forgot, you will be able to choose your electives in a week or two when the teachers will have developed new classes for the girls." I was confused, "the girls?" smiled, "this is an all girls school, we find that when putting young independent women together it makes them have a more familial bond; my nephew runs the all-male school a couple hours away it's the same story there too." I smiled and realized Galan was gone. threw and orb up in the air, "follow that, lass, it will lead you up to your room, I have to warn you though since I have made you late you wouldn't want to cross , she's our supervisor from your wing, and the whole school really. Oh wow look at the time, I really must go! Have a good weekend miss!" He said after he ran back in the building.

I followed the orb thru a long hallway that was impeccably decorated, a perfect mix between modern and rococo. I entered the 3rd dorm wing named "Flora". I looked around the wing, there were several rooms down another hallway in front of me. I looked up and saw a beautiful spiral staircase.

It was about noon and the sun was high up in the sky, I knew this because light shined thru an extravagant tall window. The orb flew up the stairs and I followed it. 317, that's my room. Next to the sign were the names: Brigitte, Tess, Miranda, Ophelia, Stella. All with their personalized colors handwriting, and what I guessed was their favorite thing to do. One slot was free, though, I presumed it was for me.

I walked into the room and was BLOWN AWAY. It was a spacious living area, with anything you could possibly need. On both side of the living room was 2 rooms. "Hello?" I called out while dropping my bags. "She's here, she's here!" a voice called out. 5 gorgeous girls came out of their rooms and greeted me with a hug. "My name is Stella and your rooming with me! I'm sooooooo excited to share a room with you!" the blond-brown eyed girl exclaimed.

They all introduced themselves and talked for a bit before Tess said, "how about we go to town to grab a slice of pizza?" We all agreed and left for London.


	8. You

Hello again! Nice to see you all! Sorry I haven't posted, school recently started again and I haven't had time to write. :( As soon as I have more to post I will do so. Have a great rest of the week, xoxoxo, Orelneth

two weeks later:

I love this school! The girls are so nice, they helped me decorate my room and Ophelia wanted to try out her hair cutting skills out on me. I now had shorter layers, which looked amazing if that doesn't sound to conceded.

I actually want to learn, my classes aren't a bore and I got to choose three electives. I chose to take botany, gymnastics, culinary arts. I had all my classes with the girls and only one elective with Stella. She was a sweet girl with more money than you could ever imagine. She says its because she a princess. What a twat, I swear this girl, she's hilarious.

"Hey Lia, you ready for fencing?" Brigitte asked, "Yea just let me grab my bag," I replied. "Come on you're gonna make us all late!" Ophelia shouted, "I'm here, I'm here," I added with a smile. "The late Marilyn Monroe," the girls joked, " is gonna be pissed if we embarrass him in front of the surprise guest," Tess cracked.

"Sorry !" I called out, as my friends giggled behind me. "Ladies please take a seat and watch what you should be able to do in less than a week. Now please welcome one of my brightest students." The girls clapped and the professor started to fight. They were both graceful and precise. "Did you see that! He beat the professor!" The girls were on their toes trying to figure out how this man had done this. "He?" I asked Miranda, "You'll see soon enough Lil!" she answered sheepishly pushing me in the arm. " and , would you like to share?" Gardoth tempted, we both shook our heads but he continued " since you're new and obviously know enough to not pay attention, why don't you fight my opponent?" I looked at the girls and they laughed, I chuckled too and put my mask on. "En garde, monsieur!" I joked, "C'est réciproque mademoiselle," Dodge, parry, strike, strike, Jesus! This guy moves so quickly, he's like a cat. My parry missed and he would of struck me in the heart if it wasn't for the protective gear. "Very impressed Miss, both of you take off your gear and hydrate, we don't want you fainting on us," the professor instructed.

I walked to the water fountain, out of breath. "You know, it's odd that you joined in the middle of the year," I finished drinking and took off my mask. "It's you," we said at the same time, "I thought you," "I was a servant?" I finished, "Well word gets around," "Well, I should go," I said pointing at the girls lockers. "It was nice meeting you, and until later M'lady," he said as he bowed, I furrowed my eyebrows at his gestures. "Oh la la, looks like you struck someones' fancy," Brigitte pointed at Legolas, "Clearly," I answered sardonically as I rolled my eyes. "Amelia when your done come see me," asked, I nodded and quickly cleaned up.

"Yes professor?", "Ah, , I believe you have met Pr-" "Legolas you can call me Legolas," the man said as he shook my hand, "I wanted to introduce you, since you are new but it seems you have already met," added, Legolas and I looked at each other I smiled and blushed. Did he make us fight because he wanted us to meet each other? "Well I trust you've heard that the boys from Caulfield are coming tomorrow for the annual spring dance, they are arriving today and will be staying in the guest dorms," He continued. "I must be going now, I promised Brandon I would meet him for lunch. See you later," Legolas said as he winked. "Send him my regards please!", the blond mans' arm shot up in the air and he said, "Will do!"

"Amelia, oh hi again professor, I'm sorry but we are very hungry and should go eat before you faint," I waved goodbye. " So where are we eating?"


End file.
